


Broken But Not Bent

by Allthephils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Broken Bone, Fluff, M/M, Smut adjacent, phaniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: Dan and Phil’s anniversary is interrupted by a fall. A fairly fluffy one shot.Written for @phandomficfests Bingo, hot tub and broken bone square





	Broken But Not Bent

“This was a good idea.” Dan says, sinking into the almost too hot water. He tips his head back to rest on the edge of the hot tub. A jet shoots into his sacrum, and he arches into it, loving the pressure. 

Phil walks outside and pauses to enjoy the ocean view before for stepping in. He can’t see under the surface of the water for all the bubbles. “Are you naked under there?”

Dan’s eyes are closed, “I could be.”

Still on the top step, Phil pushes his trunks down and steps out of them, leaving them on the deck before moving through the water to sit next to Dan. Dan’s not naked, Phil can feel his shorts against his leg. That’s ok, he kinda likes it when he’s naked and Dan’s clothed. 

It’s cold out here but the heat of the tub is a perfect balance. They haven’t done much talking since they got here. Tour was all talking and smiling and working. They’ve been home for a month but they’ve barely had time to breathe. Maybe staying in a hotel at the beach for their anniversary is silly after all that travel but it feels right. There’s no work here, no Instagram, no bloody Rize. They don’t have to be on. They can just be here, with their eyes closed to the beautiful view Phil paid for, knowing the other one is right there. 

Dan’s hand has come to rest on Phil’s thigh as it generally does when they are alone. Phil is there, Phil is always there but that leg, steady under his hand is grounding for Dan. It brings him down to earth. That’s all he’s looking for but the lack of fabric he feels has him exploring higher, sliding his hand up until there’s no question.

“You’re naked.” He says, his fingers kneading into the plump give of Phil’s inner thigh.

Phil only hums in response. Blind fingers walk their way to Phil’s soft dick, wrapping themselves around, feeling it swell ever so slightly.

 

“I thought we were relaxing.” Phil murmurs, head still resting back, eyes still closed.

 

“I’m relaxed.” Dan says and he leans in to dip his tongue into the notch at the base of Phil’s neck, licks up the long muscular line of his throat. His lips drag over the sharpness of Phil’s jaw and he nips at his ear, fingers threading into the back his hair. 

“This is nice.” Dan breathes, continuing to enjoy his favorite pieces of Phil. Under the water, everything feels hot and dreamy. Dan moves his hand up past the soft trail of hair, swaying in the water and Phil’s hips squirm a little.

“There’s a distressing lack of big manly hand on my dick.” Phil says, not bothering to look up or even lift his head.

“I was enjoying the feel of your skin, taking my time.” Dan says, his mouth still making it’s way up and down Phil’s exquisite neck.

“You have two hands, don’t you?” Phil says, stifling a giggle at his own dominant tone. 

“Ok, ok. Demanding.” Dan bites hard into Phil’s neck, smiling at the gasp he gets in return. He hooks a leg over Phil and pulls himself into his lap. Dan looks down and watches Phil’s now very hard cock bob in the water. He swats at it a bit like cat with a toy and Phil snorts a laugh.

“Your weird,” Phil says.

“You love it.” Finally Dan takes Phil in hand. Stroking this cock is as natural as stroking his own. He doesn’t have to think, it’s instinct. Watching Phil’s chest begin to rise and fall more dramatically, he reaches behind his neck with his other hand and pulls him up for a kiss. Phil moans shakily into Dans mouth then reaches down to still his hand.

Dan’s mouth twitches with smug glee. “What’s the matter, Phil? Can’t take my big manly hand as well as you thought?”

Phil’s eyes roll. “Oh, I can take it Danny.” He leans in to Dan’s ear and slowly whispers, “I just want you to put those long, pretty fingers to better use.”

Dan bites his lip and wiggles his ass in this way he does when he’s going to get what he wants. 

“There’s a little tube of lube in my shorts pocket. On the top step.” Phil says, nodding in that general direction.

 

Dan looks over his shoulder but doesn’t move. “You brought lube out in your pocket?

 

“Yep, a tube of lube. A lube tube.” Phil answers, grinning.

 

“You are so thoughtful.” Dan kisses him quickly. “But we can’t have sex in a hotel hot tub.”

“For the amount I spent on this room, I feel like we can do whatever we want.” Phil says.

“Well, you go ahead then, I’ll be in front of the fire, enjoying my anniversary with a glass of wine.” Dan is already climbing out of the hot tub. He takes a towel from the stack on a bench and begins to dry off, dropping his trunks in the process.

Phil is helpless to this display; Dan, naked, wet, and framed by a backdrop of ocean and sand. He groans. “Why do you have to look so yummy?” He makes his way out of the water and heads straight back into the room. “I’ll turn on the fire and open a bottle.”

“Aren’t you going to dry off?” Dan calls after Phil, “Phil, you’re dripping all over the floor.” Dan drops his towel and follows Phil inside, slipping a little on the water just inside the door. “Fucking hipster finished concrete floor.” 

It must of been a matter of seconds but Dan sees it all it slow motion. Phil begins to slip, much like Dan had, only Phil doesn’t quite find his footing. Instead, he stumbles and slips like an Ostrich on rollerblades as he struggles to remain upright.

“Woah there, Bambi!” Dan rushes foreword heroically, throwing an arm around Phil to hold him up, and it works, mostly. Phil is able to right himself, but just as he does, he takes a step forward. The forward momentum brings Dan with it and his first step does not land on solid ground. Dan’s feet fly from under him. He’s holding Phil up which means he’s not holding on.

With no natural grace or balance to speak of, he falls. Perhaps if Dan had ever participated in a sport in his life, he would have learned how to fall, how to avoid injury, but here we are. Not wanting to bang his head, he puts his arm out to try and break his fall. His left hand hits first with a shock of impact up the length of his arm. The whole arm tucks underneath his body with a sickening snap and a sharp pain that speeds everything back up to real time.

 

“Oh my gosh, Dan!” Phil crouches down to help but dan is already pulling himself up to sit. His left arm is cradled in his right, and his face is completely scrunched with the effort of tolerating the pain.

“Are you ok?” Phil says, panicked.

“Um, no,” Dan snaps. “I think my arm is broken.” 

“Really? Are you sure? Let me see?” Phil reaches to touch Dan’s arm and Dan hisses as he pulls away. “I’ll call 999,” Phil says.

“No, no, Phil. It’s not an emergency. We can drive, just help me up.”

Phil plants his feet carefully and helps Dan stand. “You can’t drive like his Dan.”

“Yeah I realize that.” Dan says, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “And don't you even offer. You drive like you walk and that’s what got us here. Just get us an Uber.”

“Ok.” Phil says meekly. “I’m sorry baby.” He gets pants, a pair of joggers, and a flannel shirt from Dan’s suitcase and sits on his knees in front of Dan. Slowly and so cautiously, Phil helps Dan into his clothes. He pulls the shirt over one arm and and drapes the rest over Dan’s shoulder, doing the same with his coat. The loss of support for his injured arm hurts like hell and the string of obscenities that escape Dan’s mouth has Phil’s eyes welling up. Dan is really hurt and it’s his fault.

”I’ll get dressed and get the car.” Phil says, trying not to show how utterly shattered he is that he caused all this. 

“At least it’s my left arm.” Dan says, “Oh wait.” He’s trying to make a joke, lighten the mood. He was mad but there are tears in Phil’s eyes and it was an accident. 

They don’t talk on the drive. It’s not the comfortable quiet togetherness they had been settling into though. Phil doesn’t think he can talk without his lip quivering and he doesn't want to make it about him. He was so careful planning this trip, finding just the right spot. Someplace lush but private, where they could do whatever came naturally for a few days. Hotel sex is nothing special but here, they checked in to the same room instead of joining each other after a pause for plausible deniability. There are no managers in the next room over, no fans in the lobby, no alarm clock. Only now, they’re spending the first evening of their anniversary trip in accident and emergency instead of in the hot tub or in front of the fire. 

 

The wait isn’t long and soon a nurse is calling Dan’s name. He makes a start but stops when Phil isn’t following. “Aren’t you coming with me?” Dan asks.

“No, I’ll just get in the way. I’ll be here.” Phil replies.

Dan nods with a frown and follows the nurse back.

 

It takes a couple of hours but eventually Dan is sporting a black cast and a sling. He’s pretty drugged up and the nurse walks him back to Phil, who is curled up on his side on a narrow bench, sound asleep. 

“Hey.” Dan shoves the bench with his knee. “Phil! Wake up.”

Squinting, Phil sits up, twisting and stretching to get his back in order. “Dan,” he says, his voice sleepy. “Sorry. I didn’t have my evening coffee.” He rubs his sore eyes.

“A black cast? Really Dan? I was hoping I could sign it. Everything go OK?”

Dan flops down next to Phil.

“Yeah, It was just one little bone, she grabbed my arm and shoved it into place.” Dan says, his eyes half closed, voice lilting. 

“Blech, I don’t need details. Are you in a lot of pain?”

Dan rests his head on the wall behind him. “Nah mate, I feel fantastic. Good meds. I recommend. God bless the NHS.” Phil wants to laugh but he just can’t yet. 

It’s late by the time they pull up to the hotel. Dan’s head is on Phil’s shoulder and he doesn’t do anything about it. There’s no way this Uber driver knows who they are and he really likes the feel of it.

“We’re here Dan, come on, let’s go.”

Nuzzling even closer to Phil, Dan mumbles, “Mmm, the drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss, I die,” then he reaches his lips toward Phil’s.

“Oh geez.” Phil says and pulls away. Kissing in public is a step too far. “Let’s get you inside, Romeo.” Dan sleeps off his sedation with Phil snuggled in close and the fire going all night.

 

When Dan wakes, Phil is showered and dressed. He brings over a tray full of pastries and coffee and a tiny vase with flowers. Dan’s pain meds are on the tray too.

“I feel a little hung over. What time is it?” Dan rasps, sitting up against the headboard.

“About 9:30,” Phil says and Dan groans. 

“Why are we up before noon on vacation?”

“You were asleep by 11.” Phil grabs his coffee and sits in an armchair near the fireplace.

“Thanks for ordering breakfast. Aren’t you gonna join me? Breakfast in bed on our anniversary?” Dan asks gently.

Phil legs are pulled up under him. He’s leaned back, his neck craning to watch the ocean through the glass door to the balcony. He doesn’t look at Dan when he answers. “I’m good here. Fire’s nice and warm.” 

“I bet I’m warmer.” Dan flirts but it’s lost on Phil. “Well maybe after breakfast, we can strip down and get some use out of that hot tub.”

“You can’t get your cast wet.” Phil answers flatly.

Dan sighs. “Phil, it was an accident. I’m sorry I got mad at first.”

“You had every right to be mad. It was careless of me to drip everywhere. I never think before I act.”

“To be fair,” Dan says, “you were distracted by your hot naked boyfriend.”

“It’s not funny Dan. What if you’d hit your head on the table? What if it happened outside and you fell off the balcony? What if you’d been carrying scissors? Or a baby?”

“Phil!” Dan is trying so hard not to laugh but it definitely bubbles through. “I promise not to carry scissors and a baby while naked on a wet concrete floor on a balcony, OK?”

Phil doesn’t respond but gets up to put the room service tray outside the door. Walking back to Dan, he straightens his blankets, tucking him in. 

“Are you warm enough?” He asks, sitting on the bed. “What can I get you? Did you get enough to eat? Do you want me to rub your feet? Distract you from the pain?”

He starts to move but Dan grabs his arm and pulls him back. 

“Babe, I’m ok. It doesn’t even really hurt unless I bump it. It was an accident.” He takes Phil’s face in his free hand and brings them eye to eye. “You know how clumsy I am?”

“I should have dried off.” 

“Ok, so don’t do that again.” Dan smiles so sweetly, Phil’s shoulders drop for the first time today. 

“I ruined our anniversary.” Phil’s says softly.

“You did not! We’re here in this beautiful room together. Nothing is ruined. It’s still romantic.” He nudges Phil with his knee. “I can’t vouch for my righted handed hand jobs though. Might have to use my mouth.” He raises his brows repeatedly.

“Alright, you’re clearly fine.” Phil concedes. “I am gonna make it up to you though.”

Dan gets out of bed. He’d shed his shirt last night but he’s still in his joggers. Managing to shove them down one handed, he steps out of them, followed by his pants. 

“I would like to walk along the beach with you but I smell like a hospital. I’m going to run a bath and I fully expect you to come help me wash all the places I can’t reach.” He turns toward the bathroom but pauses and looks over his shoulder. “You know, since you broke my arm.”

 

The end.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr @allthephils
> 
> If you’d like to reblog, the Tumblr post is  HERE.


End file.
